Philipino
by pentobean09
Summary: Okay random story. 'nough said. Oh and Filipino food GOOD!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Philipino Food fight  
  
Harry: YAY! Another year at Hogwarts! I can't wait!  
  
Ron: Why?  
  
Harry: Don't know. Just felt like saying that.  
  
Ron: Oh, okay. Whatever.  
  
Harry: Oh look its Hermione.  
  
Ron(blushing): Oh shut up!  
  
Harry: Why?  
  
Hermione: Because he said.  
  
Harry: Oh standing up for him are you?  
  
Hermione: No, I just want you to shut up.  
  
Harry: Oh okay.  
  
Hermione: Well we better get to the great hall. I hear we're trying a different kind of food this year.  
  
Harry: Really? What kind?  
  
Hermione: Philipino.  
  
Harry: Hmm sounds interesting...  
  
They all go to the great hall for the feast. When they run into...  
  
Professor Snape: How are you all this fine, fine Autumn day?  
  
Harry: Great Professor. Just great!  
  
Professor Snape: That's GREAT!  
  
Professor Snape walks off, smiling uncontrollably.  
  
Ron: Wonder what he's up to?  
  
Hermione: Why? Ron: Has he ever come up to you and smiled and ask how you were?  
  
Harry: Yes, but he was being sarcastic!  
  
Hermione: No. But still...just because he's being nice doesn't mean he's up to something...  
  
Harry: Okay. Where's the hidden camera?  
  
Hermione: What?  
  
Harry: You know...like on "Smile Your on Candid Camera"  
  
Ron: What are you talking about?!?!?!?  
  
Harry: You know the TV show...?  
  
Ron: Umm I'm sorry, but I have no clue what you are talking about. I don't have time for TV. With all the reading I was doing...  
  
Harry: But you never read...!  
  
Hermione: Harry, you must be confused. Ron is always reading.  
  
Ron: Yeah! I'm your bestfriend! You should know that by now.  
  
Harry:(to himself) I must be dreaming!  
  
Harry:(not to himself)Okay you guys maybe we should go to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione: Yeah. Maybe we'll have chocolate frogs for dessert.  
  
Harry: Let's just go!  
  
Ron: Wonder who'll be in our house this year.  
  
They all walk to the Hall. Harry seeming to be a bit confused followed Hermione and Ron to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Harry: Uhh guys. Why are we sitting at the Ravenclaw table?  
  
Ron: Harry, WE ARE RAVENCLAWS!  
  
Harry: Okay, whatever.  
  
Harry:(after the sorting) What in the world kind of food is this? It's DELICIOUS! Hermione: I already told you. It's Philipino.  
  
Harry: Okay. Whatever. It's good!  
  
Hermione: Hey guys, why don't we start a food fight?  
  
Ron: Because we'll get in trouble...  
  
Hermione: So what?  
  
Ron: So what?!?!?! You mean you don't care?  
  
Hermione: Umm no.  
  
Ron: Alright then. You start it. And Harry will join in.  
  
Harry: I will?  
  
Ron: Yes. And then I will...  
  
Hermione: Okay, whatever.  
  
Hermione throws some rice across the room to the Gryffindor table...and it lands in Draco Malfoy's hair.  
  
Professor McGonagall: FOOD FIGHT!  
  
Hermione: WOW! Go Professor G.  
  
Harry: This is all very strange...I think there is a hidden camera somewhere...Ron what did you do this time?  
  
Ron: What are you talking about?  
  
Harry: Oh nevermind! On with the food fight! 


	2. The Confusion Continues YES!

A/N: Sorry that it's been a while since I have written. I've been kind of busy.

Chapter 2: The Confusion Continues! (YES!)

Harry: (waking up) hmmm....all of a sudden I feel in the mood for Philipino food. Which is DELICIOUS, if I do say so myself.

Ron: Oh get over yourself! That was one night's dinner; there will be a lot more where that came from...

Harry: You mean we're going to have Philipino food all year round?

Ron: Yes.

Harry: I missed that memo.

Harry and Ron: Ki, ki, ki!

Harry: Okay, well what is our first class "oh great one"? Cough, cough SARCASIM!

Ron: Oh shut up!

Harry: And who is going to make me?

Ron: My fist!

Harry: Oh, okay. Just wondering.

Ron: Yeah whatever. You're just scared I am going to hurt you.

Harry: NO I AM NOT!!!

Ron: Whatever.

Harry: Bit moody are we? Like the watermelon dude's mom? When we blew a kiss at him?

Ron: Huh?

Harry: You know the watermelon dude.

Ron: Ummm no I don't.

Harry: Okay, whatever.

Ron: To answer your other question...Our first class is Seadoo Driving Lessons.

Harry: That is AWESOME!!!! But why...?

Ron: I don't know why don't you ask Snape?

Harry: Why would I ask him?

Ron: Hmmm...maybe because he is he Headmaster...

Harry: WHAT!?!?!?! SINCE WHEN!?!?!?!

Ron: Since forever...

Harry: I must be dreaming!!!

Ron: You are not dreaming. If you were dreaming, if I pinched you it would hurt. Let's find out shall we?

Ron pinches Harry.

Harry: OUCH THAT HURT!!!(A/N: psst it's a LIE!)

Ron: See? You're not dreaming!

Harry: Okay...

Harry: (to himself) Well if everything else in this dream is a lie I wonder if I have scar on my forehead.

Harry rushes to the mirror to find out...

Harry: THIS IS A DREAM!!!!!! I DON'T HAVE A SCAR!!!

Ron hearing this goes to the mirror where Harry is...

Ron: Of course you don't. You never have had a scar...

Harry: I haven't?

Ron: NO!

Harry: I feel sick. I think I am going to go back to bed...

Ron: Okay...

(A/N: It is a Saturday)

Harry lays down and begins to dream in his dream...

To be Continued...(bum bum bum)


End file.
